


Dear Diary volume 3

by eyeofdionysus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeofdionysus/pseuds/eyeofdionysus
Summary: I re-wrotethe beginning in bits to reflect part 2
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Dear diary! 

Day 25 of my very important and very secret scientific research.   
Today I observed the younger Winchester undertake his usual morning ritual, again. I was able to observe and note, that he stretches each leg about 15 times before he jogs up the stairs and outside.    
Those long, long legs that just seem to go on for miles. Those thighs. Oh my! Those thighs. I just want to rub my...I digress.   
While he was doing his usual healthy pastime, I came across the older Winchester cooking up a storm in the kitchen.    
Of course he doesn't need to stretch and warm up before such an activity, but it is still a pleasing show.    
With his t-shirt tight around those biceps as his arms lift pans and stir the contents. The way he sways those hips to his music playing in the background, and especially how that particular pair of jeans just seem to make that ass so mesmerising and his thighs so inviting.   
I wonder if he knows I've been watching him?    
Would he be mad? Would Sam?   
It's not easy watching these two adoni. No sir. The way they both move, often in such sync with each other.    
Just watching them go about their normal, day to day activities can often lead a girl to get somewhat hot and bothered.   
How is that possible?

Night 25. 

Has anyone ever told Dean to tie his robe? No? Oh thank god! It's a truly lovely sight. Those tight little boxers, those strong bow legs and that gorgeous little `treasure trail` that I want to explore with my tongue!

And damn Sam and his tight t-shirt and sweatpants hanging deliciously low. 

It takes some serious restraint to keep my hands to myself.

Not that Dean would ever want someone like me. Nope. He wouldn't look twice at me, I'd die if he even looked once!

Guess I'll just stick to my daydreams

*****************

Day 26. 

Fuck! Almost got caught today. Need to be more ninja.

Bumped, quite literally, into Dean as he came out the shower. Dropped my precious research. Didn't even notice at first as I was too busy counting the drops of water sliding down his chiseled chest. I surely felt a thirst rise!

I pretty much ripped the book from his hand as he picked it up. Bastard was smirking as I stumbled over my words. Damn him.

I hid for the rest of the morning in a corner of the library. 

I only came out of hiding around lunch when Sam actually sent me a text to tell me he had made food.

Sam isn't a bad cook. Not as good as Dean. He also isn't as much fun to watch.

*****************

Day 27. 

So today was a good day. I was able to catch the subjects having a little sparring match. Oh my word! I wish I caught it on video. Purely for research of course. 

The way they move in perfect sync. It's like some kind of erotic ballet. 

When they break all my attention goes to the perfectly sculpted chests rising and falling under those wonderfully, perfectly fitting t-shirts. 

Their skin glistening with sweat. Their muscles so beautifully defined. 

I have never wanted to lick sweat off a man before in my life until now. 

I would certainly be happy helping the elder Winchester clean up in a hot, steamy shower.

Damn him. Damn him and his stupid sexy self!

Night 27

I have to say that the boys look their most beautiful when they are relaxed, not worrying about anything. Just enjoying the moment. 

I need to be more stealth and discreet. Dean caught me staring at Sam and questioned if I was ok. I love the way he says my name. His voice is like smooth velvet and I'd love to wrap myself up in it. What does that even mean?? I seem to lose all coherent thought when Dean talks to me. Like I forget how to. What do I forget?

Fuck! I think I'm in love with Dean Winchester. 

I'm screwed!!

*****************

Day 28

Sam is away for the night. “investigating a lead” he said. I think that might be code for something else.

This means that I will now be all alone with Dean. Unless he decides to go out for the night. I hope he doesn't. I'd really like to spend time with him. And by that I mean sitting staring at him and his beautiful perfect face, with those gorgeous emerald eyes, restraining myself from wanting to kiss those soft, lickable, oh so kissable lips. 

Godfuckingdammit. 

I think I'll take myself out tonight. I can't be trusted.


	2. Chapter 2

You were starting to panic as you looked through your desk drawers for about the 10th time. You had pulled the covers from your bed and nearly emptied your closet. And you still couldn't find it. You decided to retrace your steps. First stop, the kitchen. Nope. Not there. Next stop was the library. Not there either. You were nearly in tears at the thought of it getting into the wrong hands. 

You paused and took a deep breath before making your way to the lounge area. You stopped in the doorway when you saw Dean lounging on the couch with a book in his hand. Your heart stopped. You turned your back and leaned against the wall just to the side of the doorway. You cursed yourself for leaving your book and you cursed Dean for being so freaking nosey. You knew he would get his hands on it sooner or later. You were so lost in thoughts about how to get your book back that you didn't hear him at first.

"The fuck y/n! You made me jump. What are you doing just standing there?"

"Hmmm? What? I don't know?" You giggled nervously. 

"Ok. Well. I umm. I was coming to see if you wanted to watch a movie?" He gestured towards the room he just left. You popped your head round the corner and looked into the room.

"Yeah. Movie. Movie good" you rolled your eyes and scolded yourself internally for how that played out. You heard Dean chuckling slightly behind you.

You sat on the couch and saw your book was just within reach. Dean handed you a beer and whipped the book off the table before you could touch it. 

"Very interesting read this book." He smirked as he placed the book in his lap as he sat down. 

You swallowed hard before taking a drink for the bottle he had handed you. 

He started laughing. "Here. Listen to this. It's one of my favourite parts. ' _that gorgeous little `treasure trail` that I want to explore with my tongue!'_

You covered your eyes with your hand wishing the ground would swallow you up. You took another drink.

"Ok Dean. You've had your fun. Just give me it back."

"Oh sweetheart, the fun hasn't even started yet" he voice was deeper as he moved to sit next you, his body turned slightly facing you. 

You mirrored his body position. "Dean. If this is just a joke to you then I" your words were cut off with his lips on yours. 

He moved you both, without removing his lips from yours, so you were lying beneath him. His forearms holding his weight from you. 

"Does this look like a joke? Does this" he pressed his hips to you so you could feel him "feel like a joke?"

You shook your head, unable to find the words. He began placing soft and gentle kisses along your jaw and down your neck. 

"I've been watching you watching us. You're not as discreet as you think" You could feel him smile against your skin. You let out a soft moan as he reached _that_ spot. "I've known about your little book for a while now." His hand slid down your side and rested on top of the button on your jeans. He opened the button, skillfully you noted with one hand. 

"If you want me to stop just say the word" his green eyes looked at you with a depth you hadn't seen before. You brought his lips to yours in a silent confirmation. 

His wrist twisted slightly to allow him access to your damp folds. You moaned into his mouth as his fingers slid easily into you. It didn't take long before the small action of crooking one finger had you arching your back and pressing your nails into his shoulder. 

Dean removed his hand and made quick work of pushing his own jeans to his knees before pulling yours down. You managed to kick one leg off to ease restriction. You moved your hand between your bodies and lined him up, allowing him to enter you in one smooth movement. Once he was fully inside you, he turned your face to his. His eyes were full of something you had never seen before and when he kissed you this time it felt as if there were a hidden meaning within it.

His movements were slow and precise, stretching and filling you blissfully. You instinctively arched your leg over his hip, the new angle making you both moan. One of his hands slipped between your bodies and began rubbing circles on your clit. 

You breathed in his ear that you were close, thankfully he took the hint and within minutes you were both crashing over the edge of ecstatic release.

Dean couldn't hold his weight up any longer and unceremoniously flopped down on top of you, causing you to 'ooff'. He looked up through his lashes as a way of apology raising his eyes to his brow.

"You know there's some sweat there if you want to lick it off."


End file.
